Aurora
by Snowcat1378
Summary: A girl wakes up and finds herself stranded in the desert. Remembering her horrifying past, she seeks help. Meeting Nick Fury, she shows him that she has powers. Mr. Fury offers her to help save the world, and she accepts.
1. Stranded

**Aurora's POV: **

_Darkness…darkness…darkness. _

_I have been asleep for too long. How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? I was running so fast that I must've past out. What happened to the others? Did they escape? Where did they go? _

I finally got my eyes to open, staring at the sky. It was night, and the stars were shimmering. It was a half-moon, and it was glowing brightly. It felt so good to finally see the sky again, to be outside. But the question is, where was I? I lifted myself up; my head still feeling a little woozy. I looked around and saw sandy dirt and small rocks everywhere. There were some small plants and cactuses, too. I was still in the desert. There was nothing else to do, so I began to walk.

I wonder what everything is going to be like when I get back. I had been gone for ten years. I'm fifteen years of age now. I, along with other people, and even animals, had escaped a terrible place. I was there the longest. The beings that were there before me are all dead.

But did _**HE **_make it out alive? Well, that didn't matter… for now. Right now, my priority is to find help; and possibly others who escaped.

I started to walk across the desert. There was a mountain-like hill in the distance. For it being dark out, I could see things pretty good. It was probably because of the moon. As I was walking, I was glancing around to see if there were any people who also escaped. But there was no one, not a soul. Or so I thought. I wonder how long I was out. I couldn't have been sleeping for _that_ long.

My legs were still sore from running so fast and so long. The hill was still far away, but I was getting closer. I stopped to rest for a minute. As I was trying to gain a little strength, I began to hear a whimpering noise. I quickly lifted my head up. There was no one or anything, just a few cactuses. Maybe I was imagining it. I was stuck in that place for so long that I always heard the people and animals crying, whimpering, praying, and asking their selves when they were gonna get out. It made my heart break, just hearing them. But now, they were out. Their wish came true… thanks to me.

I began to walk again. I did my best to ignore the soreness. I felt a pinch in my left foot as I stepped down.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I sat down on a smooth rock and looked at the bottom of my foot. I stepped on a cactus needle. I slowly began to pull it out. Bloodstained, it came out and I dropped it. My foot began to trickle blood. I didn't have anything to help it heal. I'll have to take care of that when I find help. I got up and the whimpering noise came again. I ignored it and continued to walk, but the whimpering got louder. Maybe it wasn't coming from my mind. I turned around, but there was still nothing there. The whimpering continued on. I became suspicious and slowly began to walk toward the direction of the whimpering, raising my hand up and opening it.

I was slowly walking and the whimpering stopped. I continued to walk, keeping my hand in the same position. I stopped when I suddenly heard the whimpering again. It was coming from behind a huge cactus. I slowly walked around it. If it's _**him**_, I am so going to-

I turned to the corner and looked down. A small puppy dog was laying behind the cactus, its black orbs of eyes looking at me. It was tan and white, and right away I knew what breed it was: Papillon. It was possibly the cutest Papillon I had ever seen. It was shorthaired, and the poor little thing was trying to get up.

"Hello there." I said to it.

The puppy struggled to get up. I grabbed its side and helped it. I put it down on its feet, and it was standing. It started to walk around happily, but I noticed it was limping. I examined it and its back-left foot was in the air. It had probably hurt it. I picked up the puppy and looked at it more. I first checked its gender: female. She was very skinny. I saw something familiar and white around her neck. It was a detecting collar. This Papillon came from the terrible place, too.

It's actually obvious. You can't find a dog like this in the desert, unless someone just dumps them here. In the terrible place, animals had to wear these collars, in case they tried to escape. And I'm not surprised that her leg is broken, since we were all running for our lives. Well, I couldn't leave her here.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I asked the puppy.

The puppy licked my chin in response, meaning yes. I took off the collar and threw it as far away as I could. I held the puppy to my chest and started walking toward the hill again.

I finally got to the hill and began to walk up. I was halfway up when I suddenly heard a loud explosion, and the ground began to rumble. The puppy perked her ears up and I started running to the top of the hill. I began hearing another sound, like a helicopter. I reached the top, looked down, and couldn't believe my eyes.

Far away, an entire facility was crumbling into the earth as a large hole sucked it in, buildings falling apart and down. A car came out of the entrance of the facility, a helicopter was pursuing it. It looked like someone was on the back of the car, holding something that was glowing a blue light. The helicopter's door opened, and a black man showed himself, pointing a gun at the car. The man had something on his face, but it was too hard to tell since I was far away.

The man began to shoot at the car. The man on the car's object lit up, and a blue light hit the helicopter, causing it to fall to the ground. The man jumped out of the helicopter before it hit the ground, still clutching the gun. He continued to shoot at the car, but he ran out of bullets in seconds. The man in the car pointed the object at the man with the gun. Realization hit me; he was going to shoot the man. I held the puppy with my left arm and lifted my right arm. I formed a large fireball in my hand and pointed it at the man on the car. I threw it and it went straight toward him, smoke coming from it.

It hit the man in the car, the object in his hand shot and hit the ground. The car drove off after that.

The man looked in my direction before taking out something and putting it to his mouth, possibly a walkie-talkie since he was talking into it. I fast-walked all the way down the hill, the puppy still held tight in my arms. I walked toward the man and heard the last words he said into the walkie-talkie.

"As if right now… we are at war." The man said.

What did he mean by that? The person on the other line said something that I couldn't hear.

"Roger that." The man said.

As I approached him, I saw that his eye was patched, and there were weird lines coming out of it.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The man said. "I'm guessing you're one of those prisoners who escaped, right?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"People like you showed up at the base out of nowhere a couple of hours ago. They said that others might still be out there." The man answered.

"Where are they?" I asked, curious.

The man sighed and looked where the facility used to be.

"They're inside there." He responded. He looked back at me. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Well, I'm fine but this puppy needs treatment for her leg." I told him, holding the puppy out a little bit.

"We'll get her treatment as soon as we can." The man said. He put his gun into the slot he had for it. He looked at the hill in confusion, and then he looked at me.

"My name is Nick Fury." The man greeted. "Do you know where that fireball came from?"

"I'm Aurora Narson, and… I did that." I answered.

"How?"

"It's a long story."


	2. SHIELD

**Aurora's POV: **

I learned that Nick Fury is the director of something called S.H.I.E.L.D. It stands for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. It is a counterterrorism and intelligence agency.

That night, I told Mr. Fury that I had superpowers. I proved it to him by showing him in the field. I have five powers: Fire, Water, Nature, Ice, and Moving Objects. He asked me how I got them, but I told him that I didn't want to talk about it at the moment. He understood.

Mr. Fury and I waited for quite a while before a couple of gray planes arrived. They picked Mr. Fury and I up, along with more survivors who were still trapped in the ground. On the way to wherever we were going, I meet two of Mr. Fury's high-ranking agents, Agent Maria Hill and Agent Natasha Romanoff. They're both very nice.

We finally got to a huge boat-looking thing… THAT COULD FLY! I must've missed so much while I was in captivity. We got onboard and went down into the boat-plane. The puppy was taken from me, and was being given good treatment. They even gave me a room to stay in.

I walked to my new room and closed the door. The room was small, but I'm used to it. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I began to think to myself.

_What was gonna happen now? Where was I gonna go? Is __**he**__ still out there? Is he dead? I sure hope to God he's dead. But what if he's not? Where are the other survivors?_ _Are they okay?_

I knew that the other survivors were in good hands now, thanks to Mr. Fury, and I was glad, but deep down inside, I was worried about them. Staying stuck in that containment for ten years, I heard and watched them suffer and worry. Their screaming and begging entered my mind.

"_AHHHHH!" _

"_PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T-AHHHHHHHH!" _

I felt my stomach churn. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Narson?" Mr. Fury's voice asked.

"Come in." I said.

He opened the door and then closed it.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Fury asked.

"Okay." I said. "Thanks. Uh… did any of your men find…?"

"No, they haven't. They're still looking. That sketch you gave us is most useful. I hope you'll be happy to hear that more survivors were found." Mr. Fury explained.

"Oh, thank God." I sigh in relief.

"I've come here for a request." Mr. Fury said.

Mr. Fury explains to me that there are more worlds out there. He explains that the man I shot at was Loki Odin, an 'Asgardian' prince and a god. The object in his hand was a golden bladed staff, or scepter, with a blue gem that was powered by a cube called 'Tesseract'. The Tesseract is an unlimited power source. Loki used this scepter to turn two of his friends into his slaves. Loki plans on using this cube to take over Earth. All this dumbfounded me; it did kind of make sense. I _did_ miss a lot while I was gone.

"That where I want you to come in." Mr. Fury said. "After showing me your powers, I think we could use you to help us save the world. There are others like you. They're called the Avengers. I'm going to recruit them to help us. It's optional; you're not going to be forced into it."

I look down at my feet and think. Mr. Fury seemed very determined about this. First off, this was about saving the world, and Loki has enslaved two of his friends. I have the abilities to help. Why not? Anyway, I owed it to him. He saved me and the others.

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Mr. Fury asked. "I have to warn you, this will get hazardous."

"I think I can handle it." I told him.

"Alright." Mr. Fury turned around. "Good night."

He opened the door.

"Goodnight." I said before he closed the door.

I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My very light brown hair was a wreck and the white sclera around my blue eyes were red. Even though I was going to bed, I took out a brush and brushed hair until there were no knots in it. I took out Eye Drops and dropped a couple of drops in each of my eyes. I suddenly began to wonder how the Papillon puppy was doing.

At that moment, there was a knock on my door. I went answer it and a man was at the door. He was holding the puppy in his hands. Her leg was wrapped in strong wrapping to keep the bone from re-breaking.

"She's alright, now." The man said, handing her to me.

"Were there any signs of experimentation?" I asked, worried.

"No, she's all clear." The man said.

"Thank you." I said, taking her.

I closed the door walked over to the door, gently setting her on the bed. I took out an extra blanket for her and set it on the side of my pillow. I picked her up and put her there, covering her body with the blanket.

She was one of the lucky ones. She wasn't experimented on. This puppy reminded me of Mickey. Ten years ago… before what happened… I had a Papillon dog named Mickey. But he was male, and he was black and white and long furred. He's dead now, unfortunately. Because of _**him**_.

I shivered at the thought and grabbed some blue pajamas. I changed and turned off the light. Once I crawled into the bed, I looked at the puppy and started to stroke her.

"You're a lucky pup." I told her.

She licked my nose and barked in agreement, as if she knew what I was saying. Mmm… perhaps she was experimented on, but given the power to communicate with humans.

"What would be a good name for you?"


	3. New York

**Aurora's POV:**

I woke up and yawned, stretching out my arms and legs. I felt a tongue on my cheek and opened my eyes to see the puppy licking me. I smiled and scratched the back of her ears. I still haven't named her yet.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were a lot better. My hair was in a tangle again and I took out a comb the brush it. My hair went all the way down to my butt. I put the comb back and went to my closet, taking out a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. Blue is my favorite color. But where I was before, we were only allowed to wear white clothing.

After putting my T-shirt on, I spotted a tray table with a bagel and plate of dog food. I gave the puppy her food and ate my bagel. She gobbled hers down in small bites. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 a.m. and the date was May 4th of 2012.

_What are we gonna do today?_ I got off my bed, grabbing the puppy, and walked to the front door. I didn't notice that there was a slot on it for me to see through. I opened it and looked around to see a couple of people pass by my door. They must be very busy everyday, working in an agency like this. I guess this means I'll get bored quickly. But last night I did hear someone say that we were getting close to New York; the island of Manhattan to be more specific. I used to live in Atlanta, Georgia, but I think it would be great to look around New York. Maybe someone could take me there for a bit. They couldn't keep me in the Helicarrier forever.

I opened the door and walked out of the room, holding the tan and white furball close to me. I walked at a fast pace and past a bunch of different rooms. One of them had a window that showed the inside area where the small planes go. I continued to walk through the metal tunnel and a door in the wall opened. Agent Phil Coulson came out. Phil Coulson is another agent of Mr. Fury's.

"Morning, kid. Did you sleep good?" Phil asked.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Mr. Fury told me that you accepted his request. We're glad to have you onboard." Phil said.

"Thanks. Um, I was wondering, since we're almost to New York, I thought maybe I could look around the island of Manhattan for a bit." I told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aurora. You were just rescued. We don't want to risk you getting re-kidnapped, especially by Loki."

"Mr. Coulson, I'm pretty sure that won't be much of a problem. I have superpowers, so I can just blast them if there's trouble." I told him, cocking an eyebrow. "And I don't think Loki knows who I am."

"Well, I am on my way to talk to Tony Stark." Phil said. "Who is in the island of Manhattan."

Tony Stark is the billionaire who runs the Stark Industries. He was kidnapped by terrorists and created his first suit of armor there. He has an Arc Reactor as a heart. He uses his new suit of armor to fight against crime and save people.

"Alright, you can come." Phil Coulson said.

The Helicarrier landed and Agent Coulson and I were preparing to go. I was given a cellphone and a dog purse to carry the puppy in. Agent Coulson and I came out of the Helicarrier; a black car was waiting for us. We went in and were on our way. Agent Coulson told me that if I got a call from his phone, pick it up right away. If we had to go, we had to go.

We came into the city, and I was surprised. I never imagined New York like this. The buildings were so tall, and there were people walking everywhere. There were popular shops and there was a huge park called 'Central Park'. We eventually came to a large alley there were stores.

"Alright. Stay here and don't go anywhere else." Agent Coulson told me with a serious tone.

"Yes sir." I said.

The car drove away and I turned around to walk. The Papillion puppy poked her head out of the dog purse curiously. I looked around as people passed by me. Some people who past me frowned at me in confusion and snickered. It was probably because of how pale I was. I stopped and went into a store called Gap. I used to go in these ten years ago. They had many different clothes. I left the store and stopped again to go into into Sunglasses Hut. There were many different types of sunglasses. I picked up an original set and tried them on. They didn't seem too bad.

One morning my dad put these on me in my sleep. I thought I was losing my eyesight when I first looked through them. I put the sunglasses back and walked out of the store. I went further into the alley and stopped when I saw a museum. I looked golden and huge on the inside. There was a picture on the wall next to the entrance and I looked at it for a minute.

It was a huge sandy-colored castle in the front, and there was a large rock in the back of it. It seems very old. I looked at the metal tag under the picture frame, and it said: **Petra, Asia**.

I thought about the name 'Petra' for a minute and looked down at the puppy. She still had her head out of the purse, perking her furry ears up at every person who passed by.

"That it, I'll call you Petra." I said to her.

The puppy looked up to me and yapped in agreement. I continued my walk, passing by a food court and a couple more stores. I finally reached the end, a movie theater was the last place. I saw a sign of a new movie on right wall next to the movie theater. When I walked closer, I noticed that there was a small dark alley next to it. I didn't mind it and looked to see what movie it was. It said: **The Cabin in the Woods**.

_Aurora…_

I heard my name come from my right and I turned to see the dark alley. There was no one there. I looked back at the poster and the cabin looked like it was twisting like a Rubik's Cube, by itself. From the way the poster looks, it was a horror film.

_Aurora…_

_Who the hell is saying my name?_ I looked back at the dark alley, and I could've sworn I saw a shadow. It ran into the dark alley and disappeared. I heard Petra whimper and felt her head sink back into the purse. _Oh no._

I immediately backed away from the dark alley. I began walking at a fast pace in the direction I came from, trying to stay calm and not look scared. Even though I did have my powers, I was still afraid. And what about the public? What if they saw me use them? Maybe I should've thought of that before I left the Helicarrier.

I turned my head around, and I saw no one familiar behind me. I felt a buzzing feeling and reached in my pocket, taking out my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Time to go."

"Alright. On my way."

I hanged up the phone and walked faster. I kept looking back to make sure _**he**_ wasn't behind me. Once I reached the end of the sidewalk, the black car was already there waiting for me.


	4. NOTICE

**Sorry that it's taking a long time to update. I'm fostering some puppies right now, so I've got my hands full. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Sincerely, **

** Snowcat1378**


	5. Steve, Loki, and Tony

**Aurora's POV:**

On our way back to the Helicarrier, Agent Coulson noticed my paranoia and asked me if something was wrong. I lied to him, telling him that I had just seen many new things. My mind began to overfill with questions again.

_Was it really __**him**__, or was my mind just playing tricks on me? That shadow seemed real, and it was calling out my name. Was he gonna try to kidnap me again? But how could he kidnap me if there were people around? Well, I was right next to the alley._

I shook those thoughts away as we came to the Helicarrier. I got out of the car and fast walked inside the giant boat-plane; I went to my room. After taking Petra out and setting her on the bed, I laid down, trying to clam myself. How did _**he**_ get all they way from the desert to New York? His real name is Dr. Psycado **(Si-ca-do)**. He must've used one of his inventions to get there.

That maniac thinks he can do whatever he wants to others. But how did he know I was in that alley? He never put any tracking devices on me, or any of the other people surprisingly; just the animals. I also took the collar off Petra.

I began to feel tired and shut my eyes.

_I opened my eyes and saw a light above my head. I was in a room and my wrists and ankles were strapped to a table. There was a large lazerbeam pointing at me. I look to my right and see Dr. Psycado, looking at me with his red eyes. _

"_Please don't do this." I looked at him with desperate eyes. _

_He gave me a wide grin before walking over to a table with buttons and levers. He pulled a lever, causing the lazerbeam above me to point at my head. Dr. Psycado pushed a button, and lightning began sparking out of the lazerbeam before blasting me. _

_I screamed. _

"Kid!? Kid! Wake up!" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Phil Coulson shaking me.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." I answered. "What's up?"

"Loki's been spotted at a museum in Germany. We want you and Steve Rodgers to capture him." Phil responded.

Steve Rodgers or 'Captain America' was found frozen in a block of ice. I don't know too much about him. But why would the supervillan who wants to take over the world be at a museum?

I was on my way down the hall to the gray plane, leaving Petra behind for her safety. I walked up some stairs and came to the roof of the Helicarrier, which looked like a navy ship on top. It was almost dark out. I walked toward the familiar gray plane and saw someone standing next to the door. He was wearing a blue suit with red and white stripes and a white star on his chest. He had a shield similar to the suit in his left hand and a blue mask in his right. He noticed me as I got closer. I saw that it was Steve Rodgers.

"You must be Aurora." Steve said, offering his hand. "Steve Rodgers."

"Nice to meet you." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

We got in the plane and the pilot in the driver's seat was Agent Natasha Romanoff. The plane took off, on our way to Germany. About twenty minutes past before Steve turned his head toward me.

"I don't remember you as one of the recruits. Did you just join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." I answered him with a nod.

"Where did you come from?" Steve asked.

I gave him a shocked and sad expression before dipping my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Steve responded.

It took forever before we finally landed. Steve and I hopped out of the plane and found ourselves on top of a building that was across the street from the museum. We decided to split up; Steve was going to wait for Loki to show up while I was the back-up plan. I came down from the building and walked across the street. Tourists were pouring into the museum. I noticed the museum from the inside looked similar to the museum from the alley in New York. Musicians were playing violins and there were men in suits everywhere. They were guarding the doors, staircases, everything.

Unable to see the enemy, even though I can't remember what he looks like, I decided to examine from upstairs. Once I got to the staircase, a guard shot me a suspicious glance. I made my way up the stairs and rested my arms on the stair railing, looking down at the people. I saw an elderly man making his way to the short stand at the end of the middle wall. He stepped on the stand and began to make a speech.

As he spoke, I saw a handsome man on the other side of the second floor across from me. He had black hair and was wearing a suit as well, with a green scarf that had gold markings on it that shimmered. I assumed he was just another guard, possibly watching me to make sure I didn't do anything. But as I looked closer, I saw that his walking stick had a familiar blue light on it.

Suspicious, I continued to watch him as he walked down the steps. He came into the main hall and a guard noticed him. The handsome man took the walking stick and HIT THE GUARD IN THE FACE!

_What the-?_

The handsome man grabbed the elderly man who was making the speech and flipped him onto a table. He took something out of his suit and put it in the man's eyeball. People screamed and panicked as they ran to the exit. I decided not to fire my powers in the museum, afraid that I was going to shoot someone else on accident. The handsome man took the object out of the man's eye and made his way toward the exit. Realization hit me and I bolted downstairs after him. I came outside and hid myself behind a big statue.

The peeked over and saw that the man was covered in green and golden armor.

"I said… KNEEL!" The man, known as Loki, commanded.

The terrified people did as he said and they bent down, dipping their heads. I saw Loki smile deviously and he began to talk.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to me ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said.

The last two sentences turned on a flame inside me. I've only seen this man for five minutes and he already reminds me of Dr. Psycado. I lifted my hand up, but before I could let out my power, an elderly man from the crown stood up and faced Loki.

"Not to me like you." He said.

"There are no men like me." Loki said back.

"There are always men like you." The elderly man said.

Loki lifted up the walking stick, which was now his scepter and pointed it at the elderly man.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki said as the blue gem on the scepter glowed. "Let him be an example."

He shot the same blue light at the elderly man, but he was suddenly guarded by a familiar shield. The blue light deflected and hit Loki, causing him to fall. I looked closer and saw that it was Steve Rodgers.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Said Steve.

Loki lifted himself back up. The gray plane showed itself from the building and a large gun came out from the bottom of it.

"Loki," I heard Agent Romanoff's voice. "Drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki suddenly shot at the plane, but it dodged the attack. That's when Steve reacted. He attacked Loki and they began to fight. I tried to shoot at Loki, but there were too many people around. I waited until the area cleared. Loki hit Steve in the back with the scepter, causing Steve to fly to the ground. Loki approached him and put the scepter on the back of Steve's head, which was dipped. That was my chance.

I lifted my hand up and shot another large fireball at Loki, causing him to fall down. I ran over to Steve and offered my hand. He took it and I quickly lifted him up. We faced Loki and he suddenly shot me. Steve guarded me and the blue light deflected again. Loki dodged it.

Before I could blast an ice ball at him, I was distracted by something that was flying in the sky. It came closer and it looked like… Iron Man. Iron Man shot Loki with the guns in his hands. Loki was thrown back and his back hit the staircase.

"Make your movie, reindeer games." Iron Man, or Tony Stark said with smaller guns on his body pointing at Loki.

Steve came to Tony's right side while I stood by his left. The armor on Loki disappeared, revealing his black hair. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Good move." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark." Steve said.

"Captain." Tony replied.

Tony Stark turned to me and his mask raised from his face.

"Who're you?"

"Aurora Narson."


End file.
